


Titles

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	Titles

A fun game Qin discovered was “guess the nature of the relationship.” The rules are simple: look at the salutations (and ONLY the salutations) and try to guess if Firelord Proxy Iroh and Bolin were friends, more than friends, practically married, or strictly professional. Usually it wasn’t so much the salutations, those were pretty standard (well the greetings were anyway). Nine times out of ten Qin found the answer in the closing. If the closing featured the words “Sincerely, [full title here] Iroh” then they were either just friends or strictly professional. If the title at the end of the letter was Firelord Proxy then they were probably being strictly professional. If there weren’t any titles then he was writing as either a friend or more than a friend.


End file.
